


Sorry

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [87]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Sorry

Sorry   
The Feeling   
Of sorry   
Stinks to my core   
I did it   
For their sake   
I would do this  
All again   
To protect them   
Even him   
My heart   
Crumbles   
All I have to say   
I’m sorry   
Throw all the blame   
At me  
Push me away   
Until   
I’ve felt   
Exact same   
Can’t find   
The words   
Nor speak   
My mind runs   
There’s nothing to   
Apologize   
Forgiveness   
There no words   
To say   
Let it be   
Will recover   
Soon  
And   
Through time   
Throw all the words   
As knives   
To feel   
The other pain   
From you   
And   
Everyone else   
Letting it skin   
Me under   
The water   
As I plead   
My apologizes   
I’m already   
In hell   
Repaying it   
All of it   
I am   
Dearly   
Sincerely   
Sorry


End file.
